A Heero's Welcome
by HeeroDuo4eva
Summary: COMPLETE!finally Heero finds himself at Quatre's mansion with the other pilots.What will he find there,love or heartbreak? surprise pairing
1. A Merry Little Christmas Pt1

Pairings: It's a surprise.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them. My story though.  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"speech"  
  
* where they are*  
  
~*~*~*~ change over a period of time~*~*~*~  
  
A Merry Little Christmas  
  
By Lita Starwind/HeeroDuo4eva  
  
* Heero's appartment*  
  
It was Monday, one week till Christmas, and everyone was getting ready, doing their last minute decorating and shopping. Everyone but a certain "Perfect Soldier". He was currently sitting in front of his laptop most likely hacking into the government, when the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" he asked.   
  
"Hey Heero! It's Quatre!"   
  
"Hello Quatre," he replied.  
  
" Well, I bet you are wondering why I called. Well we are having a Christmas party at our house, and we were wondering if you would come! And we won't take 'no' for an answer, or we'll just come up and drag you down here ourselves."  
  
Heero sighed I don't really want to go. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of them. I can't let them know how I feel, I'll only ruin the friendship I have with them. But looks like I have no choice, hopefully I can keep my secret just that a secret.'  
  
" Heero? You still there?! HEERO!"Quatre yelled.  
  
" Yes, I'm still here. I'll come." Heero said. ' I'm signing my own death sentence' he thought.  
  
Quatre's face lit up. " Yay! Come to our house. We expect you here by Wednesday!Bring lots of clothes! Your staying till after New Year's eve!" Quatre said.  
  
' Wednesday? could it have been more of a short notice? ... TILL AFTER NEW YEAR'S EVE?! how am I gonna survive this?' He moaned mentally.  
  
" All right, see you Wednesday then." He said.  
  
"Great! See you then!"  
  
"right,good bye," and they hung up.  
  
Heero sighed. " This is going to be hard to keep this from them. Guess i should start packing." ' good thing I got them their presents already'  
  
* At their house*  
  
Quatre hung up the phone with a grin and turned to the other three pilots. " He's coming."  
  
" That's good, no one should have to be alone on Christmas," Duo said.  
  
Trowa and Wufei nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Come on, let's go sit by the fire, and decide how we are going to do this," Wufei said. And with that, they all sat in front of the fire, Quatre cuddling with Wufei, and Trowa cuddling Duo. In no time they had a plan ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*earth terminal*  
  
" Flight 302 has just arrived" The announcer droaned over the loud speaker. " hey! That's Heero's flight!" said a certain braided American excitedly. " Finally, I thought it would never get here, it's already 5 in the afternoon." Wufei grumbled. " Complain complain" Trowa said. Wufei stuck out his tongue in a playful gesture. " Come on Heero is looking for us." Quatre said drawing his lovers out of their playful quarrel.  
  
Indeed, Heero had been looking for them as he got his suit case from the baggage department and put it next to his carryon laptop bag. 'I wonder where they are ... they said they were gonna pick me up, oh well, guess I'll have to call a cab.' Heero thought, heaving a huge mental sigh. Then he felt someone crash into him, " HEY HEE-CHAN!" someone yelled. " Hello Duo." Heero said trying to wriggle out of the grasp he was in he didn't want to let his control slip over his attraction to his fellow ex-pilots. " nuh uh, not gonna give this time Hee-buddy! I haven't seen you in so long!" Duo said squeezing tighter. The others were watching with more than a little amusement. " Anou ... Duo, I can't breathe." Heero said. It was true, he was a slight shade of blue. " OH! Gomen!" Duo said releasing him quickly. " Hello Heero, it's been awhile." Quatre said and giving him a hug, "accidentally" brushing a hand across Heero's well toned ass. Heero blushed and jumped away a little too quickly and fell on his butt. " You ok Heero?" It was Wufei speaking this time. " Y-Yeah, fine." Heero said as Trowa offered him a hand up, which Heero gladly took, but Trowa "accidentally" ( a lot of accidents,huh?) pulled a touch to hard and Heero collided with Trowa and land right in Trowa's arms. Heero blushed again ( a blushing Heero so KAWAII!) and quickly removed himself from Trowa's arms. Thankfully, ( or not depending on your POV) Wufei just gave him a tight hug, and released him. 'God damnit, my control better not slip!' Heero thought frantically, but betraying nothing of what he was thinking on his face.   
  
" Well, let's get going!" Duo said and lead the way. Heero bent down to get his suit case and his laptop carrier, but encountered nothing but air. " What the -?" Heero started. " We can't have our guest carrying his own things now could we?" Wufei said, sounding amused. " I can carry my stuff." Heero huffed out. " We know. We're just no letting you." Trowa said caring Heero's laptop. " Fine." Heero finally grumbled, and followed as the others lead the way to the Limo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
* At the Mansion*  
  
Since the airport was about a half hour away from the mansion they got home around 6 in the evening. " All home in the same day," Quatre said getting out of the limo. Heero nodded and went around to the trunk to get his things when Wufei was there already holding his bags. Heero sighed, " Wufei, I can take my own bags." " Didn't we already have this discussion? I know, but I'm not going to let you" and with that he walked into the mansion. Heero heaved another mental sigh, and walked in.  
  
" Come on Hee-chan! Wuffy will show ya to your room!" Duo said happily bouncing all over the place. " It's WuFEI, Duo." Wufei sighed "Come on Heero, up here." He said and before Heero could respond Wufei grabbed his hand and headed up stairs with his bags. Heero Blushed as he tried to gentle disengage his hand from Wufei's, but in response Wufei only tightened his grip. 'What the hell?' was Heero's only thought as Wufei pulled him to his room. " Now this will be your room," Wufei said and he opened the room doors to show a lavishly decorated room.  
  
You could tell the room was decorated for Christmas. Nearly everything was decorated in red, green, gold, or silver. The king size bed had silver silk sheets, with a green comforter, and red and gold pillows. The rug was ruby, with silver and gold trim on it, and on one of the night stands had a little fiberoptic(1) tree on it. It also had a dresser with a mirror on it, and an adjoining bathroom. " Thank you for letting me stay" Heero said when Wufei put his suitcase and laptop on the bed. " It's no problem Heero, no one should be alone on Christmas." Wufei smiled. " Now come on, dinner is going to be ready soon." and with that they walked back down stairs.  
  
Dinner was served around seven, but not without incident. Dinner consisted of marinated chicken, with a side dish of noodles,and/or salad, with wine to drink. Heero sat in between Duo and Trowa, which both took the opportunity to touch Heero at every chance they got. A brush of fingers, or wrist, as they ate. Heero didn't know what to think, 'are they doing this on purpose? Why would they? They have each other after all, they don't need a me, so it's probably just coincidence' He thought to himself. The others just smiled secretly to eachother.  
  
After dinner they sat in the living room, Wufei and Trowa curled up together on one end of the couch with Quatre and Duo on the other side of the couch, which left Heero on the loveseat (which he was currently sprawled out on, dozing).They sat there, Christmas music playing in the background, with just the light of the fire glowing in the room  
  
  
  
//Silent night Holy night  
  
All is calm all is bright  
  
'Round yon virgin Mother and Child  
  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
  
Sleep in heavenly peace   
  
Silent night, holy night,  
  
Shepherds quake at the sight.  
  
Glories stream from heaven afar,  
  
Heav'nly hosts sing Alleluia;  
  
Christ the Savior is born;  
  
Christ the Savior is born.   
  
Silent night, holy night,  
  
Son of God, love's pure light.  
  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face,  
  
With the dawn of redeeming grace,  
  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth;  
  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth. //  
  
At the end of the song, Duo suddenly got and idea, he started to sing.  
  
"You better Watch out   
  
you better not cry,  
  
you better not pout i'm tellin' you why,"  
  
Everyone in the room looked at Duo, then Quatre joined in smiling  
  
"Santa Claus is coming to town,  
  
Santa Claus is coming to town,  
  
Santa Claus is coming to town,  
  
He's making a list checkin it twice,  
  
he's gonna find out whos naughty or nice,"  
  
Wufei was next to join in.  
  
"Santa Claus is coming to town  
  
Santa Claus is coming to town,  
  
Santa Claus is coming to town,  
  
He sees you when your sleepin'  
  
he knows when your awake,  
  
he knows if you been bad or good  
  
so be good for goodness sake"  
  
Trowa just sighed in defeat and joined in also.  
  
"You better Watch out   
  
you better not cry,  
  
you better not pout i'm tellin' you why,  
  
Santa Claus is coming to town,  
  
Santa Claus is coming to town,  
  
Santa Claus is coming to town,"  
  
Everyone looked at Heero expectantly, he just rolled his eyes and nodded his head. When he sang they were amazed that the usual monotone voice could be so beautiful.  
  
"the kids and girls in boyland will have what you believe  
  
there gonna build a toy land all around  
  
the christmas tree.  
  
You better watch out you better  
  
not cry you better not pout i'm tellin' you why  
  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
  
Santa Claus is coming  
  
Santa Claus is coming  
  
he's coming to town"  
  
Everyone was smiling. " Wow Heero! I didn't know you could sing so well!" Duo said. Heero blushed, " Um...I'm not that good..." he said shyly. " Yes you are, you're a really good singer," Trowa said smiling. " Well come on everyone, it's been a long day and I'm sure Heero is tired," Quatre yawned. Everyone got up and went upstairs, Heero to his own room, and the others to the bedroom they shared.  
  
Heero shut his door and as he changed into his pajamas,which were black sweat pants and a forest green shirt ( remind you of anything?, he thought about the day and how strange it was. 'Maybe I'm reading into this too much? probably, I tend to do that sometimes, but hey! they liked my singing!' With that he crawled under the covers and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC? ok people, this will be continued if I get some positive reviews asking for me to, if not I'll just leave it here.  
  
1. fiberoptic - Those trees that already have the lights on them, they usually turn different colors, sorry if this is spelled wrong, I'm not a very good speller.  
  
2 - songs are " Silent Night" and " Santa Claus is coming to town" 


	2. A Merry Little Christmas Pt2

See first chapter for disclaimer.  
  
' thoughts'  
  
"speech"  
  
* where they are*  
  
( author notes )  
  
~*~*~ change over a period of time ~*~*~  
  
A Merry Little Christmas, Part 2  
  
Because they thought Heero was an early riser, since he was up every day at 6:30 AM during the war, exactly on time(1), the four other pilots decided to get up to make sure their special guest wasn't by himself. So they padded barefoot down to the first floor to see if Heero was awake, they each took two rooms, but found no one there except themselves. " Hm...I guess he's still in bed." Quatre wondered out loud. Wufei snorted. Quatre just glared in response. " Well since we're up, he should be up too!" cried the American and raced upstairs to Heero's room. " Is that a good idea?" Trowa asked. Quatre and Wufei shruged " Probably not."  
  
Duo stood outside Heero's bedroom door, and silently opened the door and took a peak in. There was the "Perfect Soldier" all sprawled out on the bed. The bed itself was in shambles, the pillows were all over the place with one being used as it was suppose to. Duo couldn't help but smile at the sight, but all good things must come to an end. Duo screamed " BANZAII!" and jumped on top of Heero. Heero woke up with a start thinking he had a heart attack, his heart was beating a mile a minute.  
  
" What the fuck?!" he said as he wildly looked around, then noticed Duo. "Rise and Shine Hee-chan!" Duo said cheerfully. Heero looked at the clock, it read 7:04. "Duo, it's way too early- go back to bed." Heero mumbled while turning over and going back to sleep. Duo just stared at him, " Well this is scary, I remember you yelling at ME to get up at this ungodly hour. Well get up 'Ro or I'll throw ya over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carry you downstairs," Duo said smirking. " You wouldn't dare," said Heero edging away a little. "I wouldn't, would I?" Duo said and gave an evil smirk as he lunged for Heero. Heero gave a little squeak as he tried to scramble out of the bed, but the covers were hindering his ability to escape. He soon found himself, as promised by Duo, over said boy's shoulder. " Duo! Put me down!" Heero yelled and tried to squirm out of the other boy's grasp. " Not let'n ya go Hee-chan!" Duo said as he tightened his grasp on Heero's slim hips and started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Duo, put me down, now!" Heero growled as he thought ' Though I don't mind the view...'while looking at Duo's ass. As if reading his thoughts Duo asked " Enjoying the view 'Ro?" " Hn, I wouldn't be in this position if you didn't throw me over your shoulder" Heero replied. "Well, you should've gotten up then," Duo said as he walked down the stairs with Heero's slight weight on his shoulder.  
  
"Duo?! You coming-" Quatre yelled as Duo stepped into the room with his precious cargo. Everyone gawked at the sight of Heero thrown over Duo's shoulder. " Duo!" Heero yelled again, knowing the others were looking as he could feel their stares. " Ya ya - hold on" Duo said - with what Heero thought was reluctance. Duo put Heero down in front of where the other guys were sitting, but Duo being Duo put Heero down a little too quickly and Heero fell into Quatre's lap. When Heero realized what he was sitting on he quickly got up as he was trying to unsuccessfully hide a blush. "Sorry Quatre," Heero mumbled. "Don't worry about it Heero. Come on guys it's all ready 7:30. Let's eat breakfast and go the ice rink."Quatre announced. "Ice rink?!" Heero said in surprise. "Yes, we are going ice skating later."Trowa informed him and left the room to go help Quatre with breakfast. 'Uh oh...' was Heero's only thought.  
  
For breakfast they ate the usual bacon and eggs, nothing important really happened other than the odd brushing of various limbs, just like yesterday, so Heero took it as some sort of weird coincidence. After breakfast they all took turns taking a shower, even though they did live in a mansion, the house didn't have enough water for 5 guys to take a shower at the same time (separately! not together...yet...*smirk*)  
  
Duo was first to take his shower, with Wufei after since they both had longer hair than anyone else in the house. After them was Trowa, followed by Heero than Quatre, but of course this couldn't go on with out something happening. As Heero was taking his shower, scrubbing his body with some sweet smelling soap, Trowa walked in. As the shower only had a clear sliding glass door Trowa got a glimpse of the Perfect Soldier, naked, until Heero noticed him and grabbed a nearby towel to cover himself with. " T-Trowa!? What are you doing in here?!" Heero stuttered. " Sorry forgot my...uh...shirt." Trowa said pointing to said turtle neck sitting innocently on the hamper. 'Ya forgot my shirt my ass, I'm always the one remembering things...' Trowa thought with a mental smirk. Trowa grabbed it and left closing the door behind him. 'That was close' Heero thought as he quickly finished his shower and got dressed so Quatre could go take his.  
  
* In the master bed room *  
  
" Well?!" three excited voices inquired. " He's absolutely beautiful." Trowa smirked. " We had no doubt about that, but give us some details man!" Duo begged. " Nope your going to have to wait." Trowa said. " You're positively evil," Wufei said sulking a little bit. " Maybe, but you wouldn't have me any other way would you?" and Trowa silenced Wufei's reply with a gentle kiss. " Quatre go get in the shower so we can go!" Duo whined. " All ready ahead of you," he said as he jumped out of the bedroom and into the adjoining bathroom.  
  
* outside *  
  
When everyone was done getting ready, they went down to the huge garage and got 3 of the motorcycles. Of course that men two of them had to share. So Quatre went with Trowa, and Heero went with Wufei since Wufei claimed Duo an "unsafe" driver, which earned Wufei a "hmph" from Duo. Wufei got on the bike, then Heero got on after putting his helmet on, wrapping his arms around Wufei's waist. And off they went...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC?  
  
Next Chapter - Ice skating!  
  
(1) - Wish I could get up like that... wouldn't have to run to catch the bus!  
  
A/n - Trowa had to use Heero's shower because Wufei was still in the other one at the time. I'll also repost this when it gets read by my beta reader... and remember the more you guys review, the more I'll post!   
  
P.S. would you guys rather have the smaller chapters like this and have the wait shorter or the longer ones that take longer to type up?  
  
Review replies:  
  
1. #00 - Thank you for your review! Don't worry, I'm (hopefully) going to finish this before Christmas...or before New Year's Eve... but I   
  
will finish this!  
  
2. andrea() - LOL! Well, I don't know how much they are going to get them on, I do want to add a Lemon to it, but I've never writen   
  
one...but I will try my best! Thanks for the review they mean a lot to me!  
  
3. Trowa's Tenshi - Love the name! sorry, no Mistle toe this chapter, maybe be the next, if not , definitly the one after that so don't  
  
worry! Also, I can't spell either...^_^   
  
4. nekoi - Thank you so much for the review! 


	3. A Merry Little Christmas Pt3

See first chapter for disclaimer.  
  
' thoughts'  
  
"speech"  
  
* where they are*  
  
(author notes)  
  
~*~*~ change over a period of time ~*~*~  
  
A Merry Little Christmas Part 3  
  
When they arrived at the ice rink, they went and rented their skates for the afternoon (it's around 11:30 am). "Duo come on! We would like to get on the ice sometime this century!" Wufei called impatiently. "I'm coming!" Duo yelled as he doubled knotted his skates and "walked" over to where everyone else was standing ready to get on the ice. "Ready to eat my dust 'Fei?" Duo teased. "In your dreams Duo," Wufei retorted. Everyone stepped on to the ice, the others apparently knew how to skate, but as Heero didn't have a clue as to what he should do first just held on tightly to the barrier. " Come on Heero! Let's get going, or 'Fei-chan is gonna beat us!" Duo said waveing his arms wildly. "Um ... you go on ahead Duo," Heero said trying not to fall flat on his ass. "Don't tell me the great Heero Yuy can't ice skate!" Duo teased as he got a deathglare in response. "Well, we'll just gonna have to show ya, aren't we?" Duo said getting that mischievous glint in his eyes. "Duo, I'll show him how to skate," Trowa interjected before any bodily harm could be done to Heero. "Party pooper!" Duo said sticking out his tongue. As Duo went to go torture 'Fei some more, Trowa asked "You really haven't skated before?" "Once when I was really small, but other than that Dr. J didn't think it was necessary for me to learn how to." Heero replied. "Well, then I guess today is the day you get to officially learn how to ice skate!" Trowa said smiling. Heero almost melted right on the spot from that smile. "I guess we'll see..." Heero said.  
  
Trowa put his hands on Heero's waist and started to guide him in front of himself. " Let me just push you along for a bit while you get use to the feeling of this." Trowa said and started to push Heero around the ice. After about ten minutes Heero thought he was ready to try to skate himself, since Trowa's hands on him were very distracting. "Trowa, I think I'm ready to try this by myself." Heero said as Wufei and Duo flew past them "Are you sure Heero?" Trowa questioned. " Ya, can't have you pushing me around the ice forever." Heero said. " All right," Trowa relented and reluctantly took his hands off Heero's hips.  
  
As Trowa let go of Heero, said boy almost feel flat on his face, but the ever graceful Trowa caught Heero as Quatre passed them, giggling quietly. "Are you sure you're ready?" Trowa asked again. " Yes." Heero said exasperatedly. Trowa's concern was really thoughtful, but even he can get on Heero's nerves. "All right, All right." Trowa said in defeat. Heero's first few tries earned him a few new bruises, but he finally got it on his third try. In less than an hour, Heero Yuy learned how to ice skate. Once he got the hang of it, he was as graceful as Trowa, and could give Wufei a run for his money.   
  
"Hey Heero! Let's have a race." Wufei suggested. Heero nodded his agreement. " Ok, how about three laps around? Starting point and finishing point is here on the blue line, got it?" Wufei said. " Got it." Heero said. Duo, Trowa and Quatre came over to watch. "Duo? Would you mind -?" Wufei asked but was cut off by a " YAY! I'd be happy to Wu-man!" Duo yelled happily as the only other to occupants that were on the ice skated by. " On your Marks, get set and... GOOSE!" Duo yelled and the two went to push off but stopped when they realized what Duo said. They looked over at the other three to see them all laughing themselves silly. "Duo..." Heero went to warn, but the warning was ruined by the grin on his face. " All right, for real now." Duo said wiping tears from his eyes as Heero and Wufei went back to the starting mark. " Ok Ready... Set..." Duo paused, " GO!" He yelled and the two took off. " And they're off!" Duo said.   
  
In the first lap Heero had the lead, but was closely followed by Wufei. As they turned and went into the second lap Wufei gave a hard push off his strong, lean legs and was neck and neck with Heero and soon over took him a little bit. When they went into the final lap Heero had caught up with him, they were neck and neck. Suddenly Wufei tripped and crashed into Heero spilling themselves across the finish line with Wufei landing on top of Heero. They were close enough to kiss, Wufei leaned down, everything was as if it was going in slow motion, but Heero suddenly jerked his body out from under Wufei as he heard the other three come over laughing (1).  
  
"Everyone CLEAR the rink please!" the announcer yelled over the intercom " Come on, let's return our skates and head home." Trowa suggested. Wufei sighed and got off Heero and held out a hand to help him up, which he gladly took. They returned their skates and went back out to their motorcycles and got on them. And off they went...  
  
* Back at the mansion*  
  
When they got back to the mansion, the first thing they did was put the bikes away. Trowa, Duo and Wufei were the first to enter the house, going straight upstairs for a shower (use your imaginations for that one ^_^ ). Which left Quatre and Heero in the foreway. "Heero look up." Quatre said as he pointed up towards the archway. Heero's eyes widened a fraction 'He can't be serious...' Heero thought frantically as the blond boy came closer to him. Heero just stood there frozen in place, just watching as Quatre came closer. Quatre wrapped his arms around Heero's waist pulling him closer, which put them face to face, and Quatre leaned in placing his lips against Heero's soft ones. Quatre's tongue lightly pushed past Heero's lips and started to explore the sweet cavern of Heero's mouth. Heero hesitated, he didn't know if this was real or not, but put his arm's around Quatre's neck. Quatre's tongue ran lightly over the surfaces and even trying to coax Heero's tongue to come out and play, but the need for oxygen was too great and Quatre pulled back, leaving both gasping for air.   
  
Quatre pulled back and smiled, before he went upstairs to join the others. 'What the hell?!' was Heero's main thought, but then a small flicker of hope formed inside Heero. 'Could they love me too?'Heero thought as he touched his kiss swollen lips. Heero went upstairs and changed into nice dry clothes and went downstairs about a half hour later. Nothing unusual happened the rest of the night. They all acted normal, which left Heero questioning, 'What now?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC?  
  
1 - Hehe, I'm evil.  
  
A/n - Oh my god, I can't believe I wrote that...and as for the Lemon that most of you have been requesting if I do do one ( which I probably will) it will either be at the end of this, or in a sequel called " And a Happy New Year" or something along those lines, I will probably need some help with this. So what do u guys want?  
  
A) I put the lemon in the next chapter, which will be the last one.  
  
or  
  
B) I finish this up and put the Lemon in the sequel.  
  
I still need help writing the lemon, which will be posted on mediaminer.org , If you would like to help me please either im me at ShinigamiGirl428 (aol) or email me at ShinigamiGirl428@aol.com , please tell me that you are iming me about " A Merry Little Christmas" or I will block you.  
  
Ps. Everyone thank Sparrow's Girl for betaing my stories, she is the reason these were all up so fast. I would take these stories to school and she would read over them during our free period!  
  
Review Replies:  
  
1. reader - lurker(): Thank you so much for your review! I try my best with the descriptions and everything else. Glad you like it!  
  
2. Trowa's Tenshi - The mistle toe part was especially for you! For the lemon stuff, read above.  
  
3. Chicky - Well here is another chapter! This is a little bit longer than the last one at least!  
  
4. rat queen () - I'm glad you love this fic, it makes me so happy that people actually like it!  
  
5. andrea () - LMAO! Thanks for the vote of confidence! I would of liked Trowa to have joined Heero also, but it was too soon for that. Thanks for reading!  
  
6. rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike - Well here is the next chapter! :)  
  
7. Devina - Ya, I agree, I would also like to have longer chapters, but I want to get this out so it's done by christmas eve...also I'm very busy, but I'm trying my best to make these as long as I can. No it wouldn't be good if you died, I need my reviewer's support! ///_^ -- hey look it's Trowa.  
  
8. Hmm - Thank you so much for your review!  
  
9. Demented_Little_Girl : Lmao, love your name! Here's the next chapter! 


	4. A Merry Little Christmas Pt4

See first chapter for disclaimer.   
  
'thoughts'  
  
"speech"  
  
*where they are*  
  
(author notes)  
  
~*~*~ change over a period of time ~*~*~   
  
A Merry Little Christmas Part 4  
  
The next day Heero was up plenty early before Duo could have another chance to pounce on him, and went downstairs to start   
  
making breakfast for the others. He went to the kitchen and got out all the ingredients to make a whole feast to rival even  
  
Duo's insatiable appetite. Heero put on the apron then got to work. About a half hour later Duo woke up to the smell of   
  
something cooking. His stomach gave a very loud growel that woke the others. "Duo? Can't you keep your stomach quiet?! Some  
  
people are trying to sleep!" Wufei complained in his ear as he snuggled closer to the warm body beside him. "Nope!   
  
Someone's cookin food! So who's missing?" Duo said and did a head count. '1, 2, 3, and myself is 4...so it must be   
  
HEE-CHAN!' Duo thought and flung Wufei off of him. He hurriedly put on some boxers and fleece pants that were lying on the   
  
ground and quickly grabed a shirt as he rushed out the bedroom door. Trowa sighed from his position under Wufei, "I guess   
  
we should get up if we want to eat." "Yeah, come on," Quatre said as he got out of bed and got dressed. Trowa and Wufei did  
  
the same and they all walked calmly down the stairs together.  
  
When they walked into the kitchen they saw Duo seated at the table stuffing his face, while Heero was standing in front of   
  
the stove flipping pancakes (or Flapjacks, same thing). "Hello, I hope you don't mind me making breakfast," Heero said as   
  
he turned around. "No no, we don't mind- do we Duo?" Quatre said as he looked in Duo's direction. Duo swallowed what he   
  
was chewing and said, "He's a better cook than you Trowa!" "Hmph, you can make your own food then," Trowa said pouting.   
  
"Aww come on Trowa, try something! It's really good!" Duo said through a mouthful of food.Trowa sighed and sat down with   
  
the others and dug in. By the time breakfast was over, it was agreed that Heero would help cook the meals with Trowa.   
  
Since they were the chefs of the household, but the others would get dish duty.   
  
After breakfast was cleared up, and the dishes and food were put away, Duo suddenly got an idea. "Let's make Christmas   
  
Cookies!" he said excitedly. "Duo, we just ate a HUGE breakfast! How can you even THINK of food?!" Wufei questioned. "Not   
  
for now, for later! And for Santa Claus!" he yelled happily. "You just want them for yourself." Wufei observed. "Took ya   
  
long engough to figure that out Fei-Fei? I expected better from you!" Duo mocked. Wufei growled low in his throat and   
  
lunged for Duo as he danced out of reach. They chased eachother around the house until both decided to give up and flung   
  
themselves on the couch in the living room, trying to catch their breath."They do this often?" Heero questioned looking at   
  
the two breathless teens sprawled all over eachother ( Duo's on top of Wufei). " Ya, it's usually followed by a heavy  
  
makeout session." Trowa observed thoughtfully. Heero blushed at the mental image that sentence had evoked. Then as he   
  
turned his eyes back to the couch, he saw, as predicted by Trowa, them making out (use your imaginations ^_^ ). Heero   
  
stared "Um...I think I'll get started on the cookies!" and rushed out into the kitchen down the hall. 'God, this hurts to   
  
see them so close to me...I don't know how much more I can take...' Heero thought as he got out the things they needed.  
  
The cookies were eventually made and the rest of the day went on with out incident.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
* Christmas Eve *  
  
It was about 9 in the evening and everyone was sitting by the fire, Wufei and Duo curled up on one end of the couch, but   
  
surprisingly (well, surprising for Heero) Quatre and Trowa took the loveseat. That left Heero with the unoccupied side of   
  
the couch. That lonely ache was starting to make itself known in Heero's heart as he "looked out the window". He was   
  
actually staring at the others, wishing he could be apart of it, for someone to care and hold him like that. The room   
  
seemed...more tense then usual, Heero observed, though he had no clue why; he just brushed it off as his loneliness."Hey   
  
Hee-chan? Didn't you say it was gonna snow? I was hoping we were going to have a white Christmas," Duo said from his   
  
position curled up in front of Wufei. "That's what the weatherman said, and I looked at the radar." Heero replied. "Well   
  
it's not snowing now." Duo pouted. Just then a song came to Heero's mind so he started to sing.  
  
"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
  
Just like the ones I used to know,  
  
Where the treetops glisten,  
  
And children listen  
  
To hear sleighbells in the snow.  
  
I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
  
With every Christmas card I write,  
  
May your days be merry and bright,  
  
And may all your Christmas' be white;  
  
May your days be merry and bright  
  
And may all your Christmas' be white."  
  
Everyone had a smile on their face as the song ended. "Duo, look out the window." Heero said as he nodded his head in the   
  
direction of the huge picture window. "It's a white Christmas! Thanks, Hee-Chan!" Duo said and flung himself across the   
  
couch to give said boy a hug. "Duo, I didn't do anything." Heero said confused. "Yes you did! That song made it snow!"   
  
Duo laughed as he let go. Heero gave genuine smile, to which the other's thought, 'Why doesn't he smile like that more   
  
often?'  
  
Silenced reigned in the room again as Heero went back to looking out the window, as the other four ex-pilots exchanged   
  
nervous glances. Duo looked at his lovers and silently mouthed 'Now?'. The other pilots nodded in agreement. "Heero?" Duo   
  
called as he moved closer to him. "Yes?" Heero said as he turned his head to face Duo who was only about a foot away. 'When  
  
did he get so close?!' Heero thought frantically as he tried to back up, but had no where to go. "Heero...I...We...  
  
ai shiteru." Duo said and gave Heero a deep kiss. As he pulled back Heero looked up as Quatre started to speak, "Heero,   
  
please come join us, live with us, and let us love you." Everyone was now gathered around Heero just stared at him with   
  
wide eyes. "Y- You really mean it?" Heero asked eyes shining with unshed tears. Everyone nodded, still waiting to hear   
  
what he was thinking, but Heero suddenly launched himself at the closest person, which happened to be Wufei, and kissed  
  
the life out of him. Everyone sighed in relief.   
  
When Heero stoped kissing Wufei a single tear slide down his face "Ai shiteru." He was immediately hugged on all sides. Not  
  
wanting to rush things with Heero they all sat on the sofa with him curled up in Trowa's Lap with Quatre stroking his hair  
  
while Trowa's arms were holding him securely on Trowa's lap. Heero was making a very cute purring noise, so Duo thought of  
  
a new nickname for him. "Koneko, you just earned your self a new nickname." Duo snickered. "Kitten? You're going to call   
  
me kitten?" Heero questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Yep!" Duo said. "It's cute, and it definitely fits, you purr like one.  
  
" Trowa said. "Hmph." Heero pouted, but snuggled closer to Trowa as he started to sing.  
  
"Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
  
Let your heart be light;  
  
From now on, our troubles will be out of sight.  
  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
  
From now on, our troubles will be miles away.  
  
Here were are as in olden days,  
  
Happy golden days of yore.  
  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
  
Gather near to us once more.  
  
Through the years we all will be together  
  
If the Fates allow;  
  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement; together forever, or as long as fate allowed them to be. It was getting late so they decided   
  
to go to bed, but Heero wasn't in a lonely cold bed. Instead, he was in a bed filled with the people he loved. They laid   
  
down, with Heero in the middle, Duo and Wufei on either side of him, then Quatre on Duo's side, and Trowa on Wufei's side.   
  
Heero snuggled deeper into their embraces and everyone smiled as he said, "This is definatly a merry little Christmas."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Owari for now. Sequel coming soon?  
  
A/n - I don't own the songs! What did you think people?! And what do you people think about me turning this into an arc?   
  
ai shiteru - I love you.  
  
Koneko - Kitten  
  
Thank You guys so much for reviewing! Sorry I didn't get the replies up, but I just got my new computer, and I'm still  
  
figuring out how it works!  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! 


	5. And a Happy New Year

And a Happy New Year  
  
By Lita Starwind/HeeroDuo4eva   
  
        It was New Year's Eve and Heero was in the kitchen making little snacks for tonight, but having difficulty keeping Duo from eating them all. "Duo! At least let me make them all first BEFORE you eat them! I'm sure the others will want some." Heero said was his hands on his hips. "But they are so good! And if they snooze they lose," Duo said reaching for one of the snacks. Heero smacked his hand away and pointed to the living room "Go, or you won't get any more." "Fine, fine, but only for you koneko." Duo said as he gave him a peck on the cheek and went into the living room. Heero gave a slight glare as Duo's retreating backside. 'Why the hell does he insist on calling me that?! Even the others call me that from time to time!' Heero thought as he put the last potato skin (1) on the tray and walked into the next room.   
  
"Food!" Duo yelled as he quickly got up and took the tray from Heero and hurriedly sat down on the couch between Trowa and Quatre. "Duo, you're going to give yourself a stomach ache! Besides it's 11 PM, don't you think you've had enough?" Quatre said staring at Duo. "You know Duo, he's a bottomless pit. Who knows where he puts it all." Wufei said as he took one of the snacks. Duo just stuck his tongue out in response. "Don't stick it out unless you plan to use it." Quatre said as he stared at the two teens bickering.   
  
        Duo shoved the tray of potato skins into Heero's hands (he was sitting next to Duo), and proceeded to passionately kiss Quatre. Both boys moaned into the kiss as Duo gently pushed Quatre backwards until he was on he was leaning against the arm rest. As Duo proceeded to ravish Quatre senseless the other three looked on not wanting to tear their eyes from the sight of the two beautiful boys locked in a very passionate kiss, but participating is much more fun. Trowa and Wufei proceed to pounce on Heero.  
  
        Trowa gave Heero a soul-searing kiss as Wufei moved behind him and rained kisses down Heero's neck with light butterfly touches. Heero groaned slightly into the kiss as a pair of hands slid under his T-shirt and started to stroke and pinch his nipples into hardness. Heero mewled at the pleasure they were giving him. But before they could get any further they heard a loud THUD from the other side of the couch. When they turned around they were treated to the sight of Duo and Quatre sprawled out on the floor looking dazed. The three boys on the couch started to burst out laughing.   
  
"Fall off?" Trowa questioned. "What do you think?" Duo retorted pulling himself and Quatre up. "Come on, we can do the muchmore comfortably upstairs anyway." Wufei said pulling himself off the couch and dragging the other two with them.   
  
*insert Lemon*  
  
        Heero happened to look over at the clock. midnight it read. "And a Happy New Year." Heero said to everyone. With the exception of Heero, they all drifted off to sleep. Heero was kept awake by the troubling thought of 'What now?'...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Owari?   
  
1 - These are really good! they have cheese and tomatoes and sour cream on them! you can also put other stuff on it too.  
  
Wow...that was my first lemon, how was it? Please send me feedback.  
  
Review Replies (finally got time for them this time ^_^ )   
  
Devina - I told ya it would be out on Christmas! I posted it at 11:45 on Christmas Eve! See I keep my promises! Thanks for the review!   
  
Demented_Little_Girl - Thanks for the encouragement! And hope you liked the sequel!   
  
izad - I'm going to get more into their life together and stuff like that when Heero actually moves in with them. That's why I turned this into an arc, instead of individual stories.   
  
Mite Mite - Here's the sequel! I hope you liked it!   
  
gundam06serenity - I saw Heero called Koneko in another fic so I just had to put it here! Here is the sequel!   
  
andrea () - Here ya go! Hope you liked it!   
  
I hope I got everyone! If I didn't I'm sorry! See you all next chapter, hopefully! 


	6. Moving In

I'm so sorry everyone for the Title confusion! This is now called A Merry Little Christmas Arc!  
  
Also, Sorry for the late update! I'm trying really hard to get these out fast, but school keeps getting in the bloody way. I don't know how long till my next chapter will be out, but I will try to get them out at the very least every once a month.  
  
See first chapter for disclaimer.  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"speech"  
  
* where they are*  
  
~*~*~*~ change over a period of time~*~*~*~  
  
Moving In.  
  
*Shuttle Terminal*  
  
"Hee-baby, are you sure you don't want one of us to come with you?" Duo asked for the millionth time. "Yes, I'm sure. All I have to do is pack up my few belongings, ship them down here, and do a few other things." Heero said. "Flight 428 is now boarding, Flight 428 is now boarding, thank you." The announcer called over the speakers. The guys said their temporary goodbyes to Heero, and watched him board his shuttle to go back to L1.  
  
"I'm gonna really miss him," Duo said looking out the window of the limo. "Duo, we all are going to miss him," Wufei pointed out as he kissed Duo's cheek. "My question is, why didn't he want at least one of us to go with him and keep him company?" Trowa said as he slipped an arm around Quatre's waist. "He probably wants some time to think about this," Quatre said thoughtfully. "This is a very different situation for him now." "True, it's not every day that your four best friends confess that they love you, become their lover and get asked to move in with them in one week." Wufei added as they pulled up to the mansion.  
  
*mean while on the shuttle*  
  
Heero sat back in his seat and sighed as he looked into the bleakness of space. 'Am I doing the right thing? Do they really love me? Or is this just some game?' Heero questioned himself as he sat there. 'I'm sick of thinking this over so much! If they are just playing with me, then I'll make this last as long as I can and keep the memories close to me.' And with that last thought he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
He woke up as the shuttle was coming into dock at the spaceport. The ship docked and he grabbed his laptop bag and walked off into the crowded terminals of the spaceport. He quickly navigated his way to the outside and called a cab to take him to his apartment. As he stepped out of the cab it suddenly started to down pour. "God damn it," He muttered as he quickly ran into the apartment complex. When he got inside he hurriedly checked his mail, there was none - not even a bill- and walked to the elevator. He pushed the button impatiently, wanting to get out of his wet clothes. Seemingly hours later the elevator arrived and he quickly got in, pushing the button for level 28.  
  
When the elevator finally reached his floor, Heero quickly got out and took out his keys and opened the door. He quickly striped off his coat and through it on the couch, as he passed by it on his way to his bedroom. After changing into dry clothes, he walked out and looked around his apartment, surveying how much packing he would have to do. 'Not much.' he thought. 'Only a few photos, his clothes, and his instruments(1).' 'It'll only take a day to get this all shipped to my new home.' Heero guessed as he walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. He quickly fixed himself a light dinner, and ate it in silence.  
  
He called the guys after he finished washing up his dishes, and told them he arrived about an hour ago, that he missed them too, and he would be home soon. After that he went to his bedroom and went to sleep, tired from the long journey back to L1.  
  
The ringing of the phone brought Heero out of his slumber. He turned and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand next to his bed as he grabbed the phone. " Moshi, Moshi?" Heero mumbled into the headset. "Hey koneko! Just callin to see if you were awake!" The all too cheery voice of one braided baka said over the line. "Duo, it's six in the bloody morning here. Why did u call?" Heero said laying back down. "Oh yeah, I forgot about the time differences in the colonies," Duo said thoughtfully. Heero could here someone mutter, "told ya so," in the background, probably Wufei, Heero thought. Suddenly Heero heard a commotion going on over the line, "Hello? Heero?" He realized it was Quatre on the line. "Yes Quatre?" Heero yawned into the headset rolling over. "We were just calling to say good morning, and that we really miss you here," Quatre said over the line. "I miss you guys too, I'll be back soon, probably by the end of the week." He said. "Alright, we can't wait. Oh! And tell us when your shuttle should arrive, we'll come and pick you up!" Quatre said. " OK, I'll cya guys soon." They both said there I love yous and good-byes as they hung up.  
  
After the phone call Heero rolled over and looked at the clock, 'Quarter to seven, might as well get up and get started packing.' He thought as he got out of bed and walked over to a set of drawers. Pulling out a white t- shirt, some jeans, and some boxers he walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once breakfast was done, which consisted of cereal and orange juice, he started to pack up his clothes and other possessions into boxes that he had around the apartment.  
  
It was around five in the afternoon that he finished packing everything in boxes. He ate a quick dinner and grabbed an envelope then went down to the landlord.  
  
He knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes, what do you want?" the question was spat out as the door was thrown open. "I will be moving out on Friday. Here is this month's rent. Good bye." Heero said shoving the envelope into the stunned hands and turning around intending to go back upstairs.  
  
"You can't do that! I need a two week notice from you!" He screamed.  
  
"Oh? You didn't get it? You must of lost it then." Heero threw over his shoulder and stepped into the elevator, pushing the button for his floor.  
  
When he got inside his apartment, he called his boss.  
  
After a few rings the phone on the other side was picked up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's Heero. I have to resign from my spot."  
  
"WHAT?! You're one of our best people here!"  
  
"I'm moving to earth, so I can't becoming up to the colonies too much. If you're ever on Earth, look me up."  
  
" All right, are you SURE?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure."  
  
They talked on a little more about other matters, and hung up when they were done.  
  
Heero looked at the clock, 'Only 7:30, that shipping company should be open still.' He quickly loaded everything into a cab that he called and told the driver his destination. When he arrived at " The Shipping Co." (a/n, how original *sweatdrops*) he paid the driver and told him to leave. He quickly got things squared away with sending his belongings to Earth (this included threatening the staff so that they were VERY careful with his belongings) and walked back to his apartment.  
  
When he got in his apartment he called his new family, telling them he would be home late tomorrow evening, and his shuttle would be arriving by one in the afternoon and that he missed and loved them too. As soon as that was taken care of he changed and went to bed.  
  
~*~*~ next morning ~*~*~  
  
Heero woke up and did his morning routine. After he cleaned out the 'fridge, he took a last look around his apartment and headed to the shuttle port carrying his laptop case. He was soon on his shuttle, heading back to his new family.  
  
TBC.  
  
Well. I wasn't too happy with how this chapter came out. but it had to be done.  
  
You'll find out later!  
  
Review Replies  
  
*~andrea~* - I posted "And a Happy New Year" on FF.net, but I did not  
include the lemon in it. Thank you for the encouragement for the  
lemon, it really helps! I think that you had trouble finding it  
because I changed the title so many times. Thanks for the review!  
  
Gundam06serenity - Here's the next chapter, sorry it's late!  
  
P.S. What happened to all my reviewers?! ( 


	7. A Musical Thought Pt1

See first chapter for disclaimer.

Sapp warning!

SORRY THAT IT'S SO LATE!

**ATTENTION! **

**ATTENTION!**

**ATTENTION!**

**THE TITLE OF THIS STORY WILL CHANGE WHEN YOU NEXT SEE IT! IT WILL BE CALLED _A HEERO'S WELCOME._**

'thoughts'  
"speech"  
where they are

(quick authors notes)  
change over a period of time

A Musical Thought Part 1

"Oh damn!" Heero jumped at the unexpected curse. "What is it Quatre?" he asked as he got up and looked behind him at what was on his laptop's screen. "The L1 symphony is coming to here tomorrow and I've been trying to get tickets to see them! But it says it's sold out!" Quatre said in exasperation. 'Hm...' he thought. 'Maybe it's time I asked for that favor....' He shrugged and walked out of the room as he grabbed his cell phone and dialed his old boss, Mike.

"Hello?" Mike said. "Hey Mike, I need a really big favor" Heero said into the phone as he sat down on the bed. "I need four tickets to the concert you have tomorrow." He continued. "But... We're sold out!" Mike said. "I know you're sold out, I need four tickets though... How about I come back for this concert?" Heero asked and knew very well what the answer would be. "Alright, alright. Be here by five P.M. Concert starts at seven." Mike said. "Great! I'll come by and get the tickets now. I owe you." He said. "Yes you do, hurry up and get here, and stay for the last hour of rehearsal. Cya soon." Mike hung up.

Heero put away his cell phone and grabbed his violin case. "I'm going out for awhile! I'll be back in a few hours!" He called as he rushed out the door. Two pairs of eyes glared at the place where Heero had once been. "I think he's louder then you sometime, Duo." Duo snorted. "Like you should talk, Quat. Now where were we?" Duo said as he kissed down Quatre's pale neck, resuming their make out session.

The Concert Hall

"Hey Heero! Come on hurry it up!" Mike yelled as everyone was sitting down from their break. Heero rushed down the aisle while he hurriedly pulled out his violin and bow and jumped on stage and sat in his chair. "Alright everyone," Mike yelled, "Let's take this from the top!"

After Rehearsal

"It was great to have you back Heero! And here's your tickets that you asked for, best seats in the house." Mike said as they walked outside into the parking lot. "No problem, I missed playing myself. Thanks for the tickets again. I'll see you tomorrow night!" Heero yelled as he got into his car and drove back to the mansion.

Once he parked the car and put his violin away in his room he called the other four into the living room. "I have some great news." He said as he was seated on Wufei's lap. Everyone looked at him expectantly as he continued. "I have gotten tickets to go see the L1 symphony." He said as he pulled four tickets out of his wallet. "Oh My God, Heero! How did you get these?! The concert was sold out!" Quatre screamed as he jumped off of the couch and ran towards him. "Let's just say... I've got some good connections." Heero said cryptically. "But, where's your ticket Heero?" Wufei asked. "Oh, don't worry about it. I'm doing a favor for someone that night." Heero said handing Quatre the tickets. "It won't be the same without you though!" Duo exclaimed. Heero shrugged. "Argh, it's pointless arguing with you!" Duo said throwing his hands up in the air, accidentally hitting Trowa. "Oops! Sorry Tro." He said rubbing his neck nervously. "Oh I'll bet you're sorry!" Trowa said as he proceeded to run his hands along Duo's sides.

"S-Stop I-I-T! That t-t-t-tickles!" Duo said squirming on Trowa's lap. Trowa just smirked and continued to tickle him.

A while later Trowa stopped and they all cuddled up to each other in bed. Heero laying half on top of Duo with Wufei spooning his side, while Quatre snuggled up to Wufei's back and Trowa behind him.

' Tomorrow's gonna be a BIG day...' Heero thought as he drifted of to sleep.

TBC?

I wonder if anyone is still out there... waiting for this to be updated. I doubt it, but I'd like to apologize to all my fans out there. I've had a very rough year, but I will try really hard to update this more! Thank you.

Review Replies

Trash Q. – Thank you so much for the review! I'm usually not like this updating so slowly... I'll try my best to get the next part up faster!

Gundam06serenity – I'm sorry! runs and hides I'm no good at writing angst! I tried like 500 times but it all came out really bad. So I had to leave it like that. But I'm posting now and maybe I can get some angst in...

Andrea() – I hope you found this again sweatdrop I'm sorry no lemon in this one. Hopefully the next one will have one! We'll see! Thanks for the review!

YaoiCyberCat – Thank you so much! And I am changing the title!

Treya – Yes I have posted this else where WITH the lemon, go to and look up the fic's name or Lita Starwind (my author name there) Thank you!

Mite Mite – Thanks for the review! It really helps me keep going with this!

Read and Review people... if anyone reads this.


	8. A Musical Thought Pt2

See first chapter for disclaimer

'thoughts'   
"speech"   
where they are

(quick authors notes)   
o0o0ochange over a period of timeo0o0o

I'm getting faster at updating now....

A Musical Thought Pt.2

It was exactly 5 pm when Heero arrived at the concert hall. He quickly grabbed his instrument and ran inside. "HEERO! You're late! Get on the stage so we can warm up already," Mike yelled from his conductor's podium. "Yeah, yeah bitch bitch." Heero muttered. "What did you say?" Mike screamed in the auditorium. "I said I'M COMING!" he yelled back. 'God, I'm starting to sound like Duo...' he thought as he set his case backstage and went to take his seat.

They warmed up for an hour by playing various scales and the more difficult parts of the selections that they would be playing that night. Before Heero knew it, it was 6:30 and the doors were going to open. He anxiously waited what his lovers would think as he stood backstage to go out.

back at the mansion

"Quatre! Stop fiddling with it!" Duo said as he re-straightened the blonde's bow tie. "I can't help it! I'm so excited!" Quatre said with delight. 'You'd think he won the lottery...' Duo thought as he checked himself in the mirror again. "You ready to go Quat? Trowa and Wufei are already in the car and we have to get there so we can get our seats." Duo said as he held the bedroom door open. Quatre nodded and they headed out, locking the front door behind them and made their way to the car.

At the concert hall

"Oh! Look, you can see everything!" Quatre squealed in delight as he looked down from their seats. They were sitting in the first row of the balcony, towards the center. "Heero really went all out for these seats didn't he?" Wufei said as he took his seat. "It seems so," Trowa said as he looked around. "I wonder what he had to do for these tickets. He said he had to do a favor for someone..." Duo said as he took his seat next to Trowa. "Shush! It's starting!" Quatre whispered as the lights dimmed and the musicians walked out onto the blackened stage.

Heero walked out on to the stage, glancing under his chocolate colored bangs to see his four lovers up in the balcony, looking down as the performers filed on stage. 'I hope they don't get mad at me for not telling them... and I hope Mike doesn't say anything about me being here... doubt it.' Heero thought as he sat in his seat, first chair of the first part in the violin section. He put his violin up and started warming up with the rest of the players.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentleman and welcome to tonight's performance of the L1 symphony orchestra. Tonight's performance is entitled Notes of the Past. The program includes various songs from movies such as Pirates of the Caribbean, Harry Potter, and other movies from long ago. I hope you enjoy tonight's performance." He bowed and turned around as the audience clapped after his little introduction.

The symphony did a quick warm up exercise to make sure their instruments were properly tuned so they weren't too flat or too sharp and then put their instruments in rest position, ready to play. "Our first selection will be from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, called Harry's Wonderful World." He said before he turned back around to the musicians. When he lifted his arms, the musician brought their instruments into their playing positions. He gave them two counts for free and they started the song. The instruments blended beautifully, the audience was amazed at how well they played.

They played various selections, ranging from upbeat and fast to slow and romantic, as well as everything in between. The guys were disappointed when the concert finally ended, but it was a great experience. After they played their last piece of the night, the conductor took a bow and addressed the audience one last time. "Well our performance has come to an unfortunate end, but we must say farewell. I would like to give our musicians a round of applause for their splendid performance this evening, and I would like to thank Heero Yuy for performing tonight. Heero, please take a bow." Mike said as he turned towards Heero. Heero blushed but stood up with violin in hand and took a bow as the audience applauded.

The guys stared in shock as their lover's name was called out to take a bow. 'So this was that favor...' they all thought and smiled. "We will definitely need to give him a ... personal... thank you when we get home," Duo winked seductively at the others as they made sure Heero got the biggest round of applause.

When the applause died down, the conductor continued, "Heero has been with us for a couple of years now, and is the youngest and brightest player in our symphony. This was his last performance till we come back again. Make sure you come and see us when we come back! Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen for a wonderful evening, drive safely and good night!" The spectators gave a final round of applause and then started to file out of the auditorium.

Heero packed up his things and headed out to his car so he could go home to his lovers, hoping they enjoyed their night and weren't mad at him.

Back at the mansion

Heero pulled his keys out of the doorknob and was pulled inside by a pair of hands and was immediately hugged. "Heero! That was beautiful!" Quatre said as he dragged him into the living room where the others were waiting. "Yeah Heero, we didn't know you played the violin professionally," Trowa said as he pulled Heero down in his lap. He blushed at the praise "Well... I needed something to do to pass the time out there on L1, so I thought that would be a good choice." "It was, you were simply amazing as always koneko," Duo purred behind him as he wrapped his arms around Heero's shoulders and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Let's move this to a more... comfortable area, hmm?" Wufei said as he pulled Quatre up and gave him a deep kiss. 'I guess a musical thought was all I needed...' Heero thought to himself as Quatre dragged/carried him up the stairs.

There is a lemon part on if you wish to read it. Look it up under the author Lita Starwind or under the NEW Title, A Heero's Welcome.

TBC?

Review Replies 

Trash Q - Thank you! I'm determined to keep this story going as long as I can, and I will not just drop it with out giving it a proper ending. I'm updating faster too!

Anissa32 - Yeah it surprised me too! But I just wrote what came to me. Thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Chibi – Claire – Thank for putting me into your favorites! That really makes my day! I updated this faster just for you reviews so I hope you liked it!

Gundam06serenity – eep! ducks and covers I'm sorry! At least I got this chapter out faster, right? nervous laugh I think this chapter is definitely longer than the last one

Gothic Angel of the Night - Thank you for your support for me writing more! See an update! ï 


	9. 6 Lovely Months

See first chapter for disclaimer.

I Do not own Great Adventure… as much as I'd like to… I don't.

'thoughts'  
"speech"  
where they are

(quick authors notes)  
o0o0o0ochange over a period of timeo0o0o0o0o

!flashbacks!

6 Lovely Months

It was late June, their 6th month anniversary of being together. Duo decided that they were all going to the amusement park. Of course, the others didn't have a say in it since Duo went on and on about it. "But it'll be fun!" he had said as he skipped merrily out of the room to make preparations for the day. He choose Six Flags Great Adventure(1).

So there they were, all piled into the car driving down I-95 at 65 mph with the windows rolled down. "It really is a beautiful day out today! Couldn't be better." Quatre said as he rolled his window up slightly. "Yeah it's 80 degrees out, sunny some clouds but other than that it's perfect." Wufei agreed as he shifted in his seat. His shifting about caused Heero to burrow his head deeper into Wufei's chest as he slept. Heero was not that much of a morning person any more. The others just thought he was catching up on the sleep he lost during the war and his training as a child soldier.

The car shifted as Trowa turned into the park. Heero lifted his head and blinked at the sudden change of direction. He looked around, "Guess we're here." He stretched as they passed through the parking booth. "Yep! You're gonna have the BEST time here 'Ro!" Duo said as he bounced up and down in his seat.

Heero looked out the window and spotted the tallest coaster he had ever seen. 'It has to be at least 456 feet tall,' he mused. " That's Kingda Ka(1), it's 456 feet tall and goes up to a speed of 128 miles per hour." Wufei supplied as he saw what Heero was staring at. Trowa found a parking space among all the cars and they all clambered out of the car. "But don't worry, it won't be finished entirely until next year." Trowa said as he pocketed the keys.

"So what are we going to do first?" Heero asked as they walked towards the main entrance. "We need to get our passes processed. Then we can do whatever we want after that." Trowa said as he handed his slip to the ticket person. The others followed suit and passed through security with no problems. Of course, being an ex-terrorist helped with that.

Heero followed his lovers, as they seemed to know where they were going. They passed by a couple shops, a carousel playing music with kids laughing, something that swung you from a high height by nothing but a wire cable, and various boardwalk games. When they stopped walking, Heero raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Sponge Bob?" "It's not what you think, we just need to get the passes done here!" Quatre rushed to reassure him. They quickly went in and got their pictures taken, and their processed passes.

"Now where are we heading?" Trowa questioned as he put on his sunglasses as they stepped outside. "Nitro!" Duo immediately yelled as he jumped up and down with excitement. He looped an arm with Heero and Wufei as he began to drag them in the direction of the ride.

"Umm… What IS Nitro?" Heero asked as Duo continued to pull them along. "You'll see," was all he would said. Heero gave a weary glance behind him to Quatre and Trowa; they just smiled at him and continued walking.

When they came to a stop at an entrance, Heero's eyes settled on a yellow, blue and purple coaster. "Duo, you have got to be kidding me! He made to get out of line. "Oh come on, if you can pilot Wing Zero, this will be a piece of cake," Duo tugged on his arm again. "Now come on, or I'll just throw you over my shoulder again." He winked. Heero blushed at the memory.

!flash back!

" What the fuck!" he said as he wildly looked around, then noticed Duo. "Rise and Shine Hee-chan!" Duo said cheerfully. Heero looked at the clock, it read 7:04. "Duo, it's way too early- go back to bed." Heero mumbled while turning over and going back to sleep. Duo just stared at him, " Well this is scary, and I remember you yelling at ME to get up at this ungodly hour. Well get up 'Ro or I'll throw ya over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carry you downstairs," Duo said smirking. " You wouldn't dare," said Heero edging away a little. "I wouldn't, would I?" Duo said and gave an evil smirk as he lunged for Heero. Heero gave a little squeak as he tried to scramble out of the bed, but the covers were hindering his ability to escape. He soon found himself, as promised by Duo, over said boy's shoulder. " Duo! Put me down!" Heero yelled and tried to squirm out of the other boy's grasp. " Not let'n ya go Hee-chan!" Duo said as he tightened his grasp on Heero's slim hips and started to walk out of the room.

"Duo, put me down, now!" Heero growled as he thought ' Though I don't mind the view...'while looking at Duo's ass. As if reading his thoughts Duo asked " Enjoying the view 'Ro?" " Hn, I wouldn't be in this position if you didn't throw me over your shoulder" Heero replied. "Well, you should've gotten up then," Duo said as he walked down the stairs with Heero's slight weight on his shoulder.

!end flashback!

Quatre pushed him forward, bringing him out of his daze as the line move forward. Quat quickly pulled himself up so he was sitting on the handrail. "You'll enjoy it Heero. Trust us!" He said as he swung his legs back and forth. Heero pulled the cap he was wearing a little more over his eyes to block out the harsh rays of the sun. "Yeah, that's what you said last night when we –" "Well I though you like it by the way you were wiggling!" Quatre defended himself. They moved up a couple more feet. "You were trying to PAINT me!" Heero said as they moved up a little more. "An artist does not need to explain his reasons" Quatre sniffed as he hide behind Wufei. "He's being mean to me, 'Fei!" "You deserve it and you know it." Heero said. "Now now children, no fighting." Trowa playfully scolded them. The both rolled their eyes, "yes mother." Wufei just shook his head in amusement, disentangling himself from Quatre.

After a half an hour they finally reached the boarding platform and were standing in front of the gate, ready to get on. As the gate opened Wufei walked in front of him and sat down. Heero eyed his seat wearily as he sat down. 'How do I get myself into theses things' he mused. Trowa sat beside him and looked to the row in front of them where Duo and Quatre were. A click sounded and everyone pulled down their lap restraints. The attendant came around and made sure they were all secure. Duo turned around and flashed Heero a smile and peace sign while the operator said "All Clear! Dispatch, enjoy your ride.

Heero latched onto the grip handles tightly as they started their ascent up the first hill. He could hear the clicking and clacking loudly as the car made it's way slowly up the hill. After about a minute they finally reached the top of the first drop. His eyes widened slightly. It did not look like there was any track under them. The car quickly went over the hill at a speed of 80 miles per hour.

They went through twists and turns, steep drops, camel backs and then finally came to a stop back at the station. Heero held on tightly to Wufei's hand and gripped the grab handle in the other through out the ride. "Heero… I can't feel my hand." Wufei said as he tried to untangle his hand from Heero's steel-like grip. "Oh! Sorry," He quickly stopped squeezing Wufei's hand. "Did I hurt you?" Heero asked as he looked at 'Fei's hand. "No, don't worry about it. Did-" He was suddenly cut off by Duo. "Did you like it Hee-chan!" He bounced up and down in his restraint excitedly as they finally pulled fully into the station. The operators lifted their lap bars and they walked out and down the exit ramp.

"Soooo?" Quatre said as he walked next to Heero. "After the first drop it wasn't that bad." They rounded a corner. "Admit it! You liked it! OH! Pictures! I forgot about those, come on 'Ro! Let's go take a look." Duo dragged Heero down the rest of the exit and pulled him towards the photo booth. He looked up and found the row he, Trowa, and Wufei were in.

There he was in the middle of them, clasping Wufei's hand tightly and with his other hand he gripped the handle. While Wufei had his other hand in the air, and Trowa looking over at them as much as he could. He started snickering as he continued to stare at Trowa. His long bang had been blown all the way back and was sticking out an odd angle. Heero poked Duo and pointed to their picture. Duo was quiet for a moment as he studied the picture. Then he burst out laughing as the other three came to meet them. Trowa cleared his throat. "What's so funny?" "Oh-uh, nothing Tro," Duo smiled innocently as Trowa raised an unbelieving eyebrow.

They had a wonderful day. Heero tried everything except the Dare Devil Dive, it didn't look too safe. But other than that he truly enjoyed himself with his lovers that day. It would definitely day to remember.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o hours later o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was ten o'clock and the park was closing. The guys headed out to where the car was parked and climbed in tiredly. "That was fun," Quatre remarked as he slipped his seat belt on. "Yes it was, and thank you… all of you. These have been the six best months of my life." Heero said as he settled in the back next to Duo and Trowa. "No, we love you Heero, you never have to thank us." Wufei said as he turned around from his position in the driver's seat. Heero nodded and leaned his head on Trowa's shoulder. Wufei started the car and they pulled out of the parking lot, heading for home.

TBC?

1. Kingda Ka – a real roller coaster that is built in Great Adventure. It'll be the tallest and fastest in the world. (I can't wait to go on it!)

1. Nita-sama - Thank you for the review! I don't plan on putting angst in here… It doesn't fit with what I wrote, and I'm not that good at it. I plan to keep this going as long as I have ideas, but they are slowly running out. That's why I only update about once a month.

2. Bandit-Gurl42 – Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter!

If anyone has any scene they would like in this fanfic, please say so in you review or email! I'd be more than happy to try to write it!

I also have a blog where you can check for UPDATES! I will post when I plan to have the next chapter up, and maybe if people actually read it, I might post a preview of the chapter.

You'll find the links in my profile!

Remember R & R!


	10. Anniversary Special Pt1

See first chapter for disclaimer.

- I don't Own the Song!

'thoughts'  
"speech"  
where they are  
change over a period of time

1 Year Anniversary Special

"Careful!" Quatre yelled as they gently brought the tree inside. " We're trying! I don't see you helping! OOF!" Duo said as he collided with the edge of the door as he helped the other three carry the large pine tree in. Quatre just stuck his tongue out at the other boy as he led them into the huge living room. They quickly placed the tree in the stand and stood back to look at it.

"There better not be squirrels in the tree like last time," Wufei grumbled as he shook the pine needles out of his hear and clothes. " There was a squirrel?" Heero asked with a raised eyebrow. Trowa dusted his hands off as he replied, "Yeah, It took us DAYS to get it out of the house. Now, if Duo didn't chase it…" "HEY! I was just trying to get it out!" Duo said hands on his hips. Heero laughed at the mental image of Duo chasseing a rodent around the mansion. "It's not funny! … well ok maybe it is funny. Now let's go get the ornaments and stuff!" Duo said as he rushed past the others to get upstairs first.

"Does he ever slow down?" Trowa asked wearily. "I will not dignify that with an answer." Wufei said as the sound of something being dropped from above them was heard. "I will say that I think it would be wise if we went up there to help him before he breaks everything." They all quickly hurried upstairs to help the braided one.

They all got the ornaments and decorations down in one piece with only minor injuries. "Let's save the tree stuff for later! Outside everyone!" Duo yelled as he quickly pulled on his coat and headed outside with a box of lights. Trowa and Quatre quickly followed him so he did not injure himself doing something dangerous.

Heero sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Wufei wrapped his arms around Heero's waist. "Tired?" he asked as he nuzzled Heero's neck. "Not really, maybe I'll nap later though, but after we get everything up outside." Heero said as he gave a gentle kiss to Wufei and disentangled himself from Wufei and grabbed their coats and they headed outside.

"What a beautiful day to put up Christmas decorations!" Quatre yelled as he started untangling the many strands of color Christmas lights with Duo and Trowa. "Yes, it is a good day for being outside. It's not too cold, but it's not warm either." Trowa agreed.

Once all the lights were untangled from Quatre and Duo, they set to work on putting them up. Trowa and Heero went to the roof with 2 boxes of white icicle lights to hang. Wufei, Quatre, and Duo started putting stand up figures and lights on the ground.

On the Roof

"So how do you put these up with out them falling off?" Heero said as he put his box down. "I'll show you, hand me that bag will you?" "Sure," Heero grabbed the plastic bag with the plastic clips and handed it to Trowa.

His eyes widened in alarm as Trowa laid down on his stomach. His arms hung off the roof as he stuck one of the clips into the gutter. "Hand me some of the lights, please." He said casually as he held out a hand. "T-T-Trowa! You're going to fall off!" Heero yelled as he stood there staring at his lover. "I won't fall. Even if I did, I would land on my feet like a cat." He winked. Heero still looked skeptical, but moved and grabbed a box, pulling it closer to Trowa. He took a seat next to him and handed him a strand of lights.

They chatted quietly about various things, ranging from Trowa's Circus adventures to their love of music. Only occasionally stopping to watch their lover's scurry around on the ground below them, setting up various things.

Once they were done on the roof, they climbed down the ladder and rejoined their loves to look at their work. "It'll look better when it gets dark out, but it looks pretty good now." Duo said as he ran a hand through his bangs, trying to hold them down as the wind picked up. "I bet, but I'm not waiting out here in the cold till it gets dark out," Heero pulled his coat tighter around himself. "Cold koneko? I'll keep you warm." Duo purred as he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. "You could, but I'm hungry so I'm going inside." Heero said as he went to untangle Duo's arms from him. "FOOD! I'm starved!" Duo quickly let go of Heero and ran inside. "Well that was quick… Let's get something to eat then we'll start on the tree."

They made something quick to eat, which consisted of soup and grilled cheese. Then they headed into the living room so they could decorate the tree. It was already dark out when they started stringing the white lights on the tree. Duo wanted real candles, but after explaining to him why it was not a good idea to light the tree on fire, he agreed to the white lights.

Heero opened a box that contained the last ornament, which was a picture of them standing together in front of Wing Zero, right before the final battle. They were all on Wing's cockpit entrance platform. Duo and Quatre were sitting over the edge, letting their legs hang over, while Trowa stood behind Duo with his arms crossed over his chest. Wufei stood behind Quatre in a similar pose, hair drawn into a tight ponytail. And Heero was in the middle of both of them, with a scowl on his face at the absurdity of taking a picture right before a battle. He smiled at the memory and handed it off to Wufei who took it and hung it on a tree branch.

They all sat together enjoying how the tree lit everything up with a nice glow in the room. It was oddly silent, so Heero got up and grabbed a Christmas CD off the shelf and put it in the Stereo system. "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey started playing. Heero smirked and started singing along as the others listened/ watched him.

" I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing I need

I don't care about presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true...

All I want for Christmas

Is you..."

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you...

You baby"

"I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

You..."

"All the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -

won't you please bring my baby to me..."

"Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see baby

Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want him for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is

You..."

"All I want for Christmas is you baby...

All I want for Christmas is you baby… "

They guys smirked as Heero finished the song. "All you want for Christmas is us huh? That mean we can take all the presents back?" Quatre teased. "I don't need anything that I don't already have. I have everything I could possible want in this room." Heero smiled as he gave Wufei a hug and a peck on the cheek. He was immediately hugged back on all sides. "We love you too Heero, Happy Anniversary." Trowa kissed Heero's head.

TBC…

Next part coming soon… should be out before Christmas… hopefully… then the christma eve chapter…

Wow! One year! cheers

Review Replies!

Ageusa Jack Cobin - Thanks for the suggestion! That's what I'm going to do!

The Chaotic Ones – Thank you! The ficlets should be coming after the holiday season has ended! Thank you for the review, hope you liked this!

Redrose2310 – I hope you like this chapter!

Dark Angel ( ) – Well I decided to do the 1 year anniversary and do the ficlets before it! I hope you continue to read this!

Lai/Guardian Angel – Thanks for helping me decide what to do with this! You made up my mind on it! Thanks!

Deathcrow – Wow that's a lot of writing! But I decided to skip the side fic, and just stick with the one year anniversary and the ficlets that come before and after it! Thank You for the review!

Magasa – Thank You! I try to make sure I keep it happy. I'm not that good at writing angsty stuff, but that won't be an aspect of this story. Thank you for reviewing my story!

Lost – Rememberance – I'm so happy you liked it! I live on my reviews!

Gundam06serenity – I'm glad you found it. I post all the chapters with the lemons and heavy limes on that site. I hope I updated fast enough!

Anissa32 – I try to update this at the minimum of once a month, but as always school gets in the way. I thought there weren't enough fics where Heero was the one fussed over and such so I thought this little thing up! I'm glad you like it!

Mite Mite – EEP! runs away from whip I hope I updated this fast enough! ;;

I live on your reviews! So the faster you review the faster I update!

R&R!


	11. AS Pt2 Santa Baby

See first chapter for disclaimer.

- I don't Own the Song! ( I just changed it slightly)

HEAVY LIME IN THIS CHAPTER! RATING HAS BEEN MOVED UP TO R ON !

'thoughts'  
"speech/singing"  
where they are  
change over a period of time

Anniversary Special Pt.2: Santa Baby

It was Christmas Eve and the guys had all their presents under the tree for each other. Christmas cards were all sent out and the mistletoe was hung. The others were down stairs making preparations for Christmas which was in two days. While Heero was in a bedroom towards the end of the mansion, putting the finishing touches to one of his presents to his lovers. They would surely love the gifts, this one in particular. He smirked as he looked at himself 'they would never imagin this coming from me…'

Heero walked down the stairs to join his lovers in front of the tree and blazing fire. He stood in the doorway looking at them curled up together like kittens on the sofa. He cleared his throat and they all looked up quickly. They all gave a gasp as they looked Heero up and down.

His legs were clad in tight black leather pants and he had a red mesh tank top on. A red ribbon was wrapped around his neck, tied in a little bow. "I'd like to give you one of your presents tonight." He purred as he walked over to the stereo and picked the track he needed for his performance. The first stands of Santa Baby played as he sauntered over to Trowa.

"Santa baby,  
Just slip a sable under the tree"

Heero straddled Trowa's thighs and slipped a hand underneath the uni-banged boy's shirt as he sang. He gentle pushed Trowa back so he leaned against the couch.

"For me  
Been an awful good boy"

Heero sat back and trailed a finger down Trowa's chest.

"Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight"

He rolled his hips against Trowa as he bent down and kissed Trowa's neck.

"Santa baby,  
A '54 convertible too  
Light blue"

He looked into his eyes as he leaned closer. He took his earlobe and nibbled on it a little, then pulled back as he whispered into his ear the next lines.

"I'll wait up for you, dear  
Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight"

He gave one slow roll of his hips as he sang and then slid of Trowa and stood in front of Duo.

"Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed"

Heero straddled Duo's hips and leaned down to kiss him, but pulled back at the last second. Duo growled slightly, his hands locking around Heero's hips.

"Next year I could be just as good  
If you'll check off my christmas list"

Heero kissed down Duo's neck, punctuating each word with a kiss. As he ran his hands over Duo's defined muscles.

"Santa baby,  
I want a yacht and really that's not  
A lot"

He pulled back and gave him and innocent look as a hand slipped down Duo's chest.

"Been an angel all year  
Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight"

The hand moved down and squeezed Duo's hardening flesh slightly. Duo moaned softly and bucked his hips up into the touch. Heero moved his hand and quickly got off of Duo and moved to Quatre.

The others sat in rapid attention to Heero to see what he would do next.

"Santa honey,  
One little thing I really need  
The deed"

Heero pulled Quatre's thighs apart and stood in between them. He unbuttoned his shirt and trailed his hands down his chest when it was fully open.

"To a platinum mine  
Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight"

Heero trailed a finger over Quatre's sensitive inner thighs and then sat on his lap side ways.

"Santa cutie,  
And fill my stocking with a duplex  
And checks"

Heero bent his head and licked a highly sensitive spot on the blonde's neck as he rolled his hips over his groin. Quatre groaned in pleasure.

"Sign your 'x' on the line  
Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight"

Heero shimmied his hips and caressed Quatre's face then stood and went over to Wufei.

"Come and trim my christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at tiffany's"

He straddled Wufei's hips and took the other's hands in his own and ran them down his sides as he purred the words in Wufei's ear.

"I really do believe in you  
Lets see if you believe in me"

He removed the hands from his sides and trailed his own hands and dipped his hands down to touch Wufei's ass. He squeezed them lightly as he sang.

"Santa baby,  
Forgot to mention one little thing  
A ring"

Heero dipped his hands into Wufei's waistband and fingered Wufei's entrance. Wufei closed his eyes and moaned at the intimate caress.

"I don't mean on the phone  
Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight"

Heero pulled his hand out and gave a slight nip at his neck before he stood and sang the last lines of the song.

"Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry...tonight"

He ran a hand down his chest and placed with his waistband teasingly as the song ended.

The song ended and Heero stood there nervously as the guys just started at him with lust filled expressions. "H-Heero, that was..." Duo was at a loss for words. "Amazing, wonderful, spectacular?" Trowa supplied. " Thank you Heero that was wonderful." Quatre said as he stood and embraced Heero. "The bow was a nice touch Heero." Wufei said as he fingered it lightly. "Well would you like to unwrap your gift?" He purred as he looked at Wufei. "Most definitely." Duo gently pulled on the end of the ribbon and it fell to the ground. He kissed Heero softly and led him upstairs with the others trailing behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

TBC…

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!

Review replies

Annisa32 – Here's the holiday chapter! I hope you like it! I will be getting to the summer stories as soon as I am able to. I do not know how many there will be because I have to work on this year as well. I hope you continue enjoying this!

Makeyourselfduo – I love the name! Thank you so much for reviewing!

Lil sesshomarus girl - Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it!

What happened to everyone?

R&R!


	12. Snow Day

See first chapter for disclaimer.

'thoughts'  
"speech"  
where they are

(quick authors notes)  
o0o0o0ochange over a period of timeo0o0o0o0o

I'm going to alternate between after their 1st anniversary and what happened before it (summer months). That way we didn't just skip 9 months.

Snow Day

It was mid January when the first snow hit. Snow had fallen for three days straight leaving a total of fifteen inches. The guys took shelter in their house from the raging storm, and often huddled together in front of the fire warding off the chill by cuddling together.

Heero pulled on his winter outer wear as he thought of reasons why they should venture out into the arctic (also known as their front yard). Heero pulled his coat on as he tried to think of a way to convince the others to stay inside. 'It's minus 300 degrees out there and they want to go play in it!' A slight shiver ran up his spin at the thought. He slipped on a pair of lagoon blue 180's(1) around his ears as he continued to contemplate his dilemma. "Come on! Let's go 'Ro," Duo bounced around excitedly, braid swinging back and forth. "Alright, open the door." Quatre opened the front door and Duo ran out. The others followed at a more leisurely pace.

Duo found a spot that the snow was unbroken or stepped on, and immediately flopped down on his back arms and legs spread eagle moving his arms back and forth. Heero walked towards him and looked over him with out disturbing him. 'I guess this is what you would call a "snow" angel.'

Suddenly he was pelted in the back of the head with something. Shaking his head he discovered it was snow. He looked up and caught Wufei diving into a near by shrub for cover. "Sorry Heero! That was meant for Quatre!" He shook his head and stared at the snow.

Flash back begin

A young boy rolled down the hill and landed on his back, laughter tumbling from his lips. He moved his hand to cover the bright artificial sunlight from his eyes, when a little girl and her dog walked up to him. He sat up as she spoke. "Are you lost?" "I've been lost ever since the day I was born." "oh, well I'm not lost! I'm taking my dog Mary out for a walk!"

/Explosion/

A mobile suit falls on top of a civilian apartment building. He stared in shock as the building went up in flames. He had miscalculated. He raced quickly to the building trying to find any survivors, but found none. As he searched the debris he found the little puppy, crushed under a fallen piece of wall. He scooped it up and headed back to head quarters.

a day after

"YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO SHOW EMOTION!" /CRACK!/ The young boy was thrown to the side from the impact, but no sound came out. "You will be retrained."

Flash back end

"-ERO!" Someone yelled close to him. He immediately whipped around to find the source of the voice. "You okay man?" Duo asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've been staring at the snow for five minutes almost." Wufei said, worry evident in his voice. "Just… memories. There's nothing to worry about." "You know we'll always be here to talk if you need it." Quatre said kneeling down next to him. "Yeah I know," He quickly gathered up some snow and threw it at Trowa and ran off to hide.

"Now this means war!" Trowa quickly wiped the snow from his bang and ran off to catch Heero.

They continued to play in the snow until Wufei caught Heero and stuffed snow down his shirt. Wufei had a triumphant smirk upon his lips until someone behind him through some snow down his pant and took off running, a braid zipping around the corner.

After they shook the snow from their wet forms, they quickly went inside to warm up. Everyone had hot showers, and was now sitting in front of the fire together. "That was fun, we should do it again tomorrow." Heero said as he snuggled deeper into Quatre's arms. "Yes, but we have to make a snow man this time." Duo said as He stretched out and laid his head on Wufei's lap. Wufei tugged on Duo's braid, "Does this mean I get to shove snow down your pants?" "Heh… um … no?" Duo leapt up but Wufei grabbed him around the waist and brought him to sit in his lap. The others laughed at their antics. Indeed, it had been an interesting day.

TBC?

Well… it was kind of short, but I already have half a chapter written for the next update. It will be one of the summer month ones, as I promised, and will hopefully be up soon. It will say new when you see it since it will be in between old chapters.

Do you have a seen that you would like to appear in this fic? If so tell me! Put it in a review or email it to me! It can be between any of the pilots or all of them!

Review Replies 

LAChick – Hehe! I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter!

Shadowdragon85 - Yes, it's rare to find any fiction with all 5 as a couple, though there are a few out there. I just thought I should add more to them with this! I hope you liked this chapter!

Makeyourselfduo - Well, it wasn't meant to be disturbing, but I thought it would be different if Heero did something like this! I'm glad you like it.

Redrose2310 – Here's the next chapter!

Raven ( ) – Thank you! I decided it needed a real title after I decided to continue this as an Arc. Yeah, it can be difficult to come up with story lines that involve all five of them. I went on a hiatus for about nine months, but that was partly due to other matters. But I am back now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Anissa32 – I had a hard time writing, it but I was happy with the outcome. Of course I had "Santa Baby" stuck in my head for a week after that, but such are the costs. (LOL) I hope you liked this!

I live on your reviews! They give me the energy to write!

R & R!


	13. Surprise Pt1

Well… Look who's back from the dead, me! RL has been a pain, and I've just had no motivation to work on this recently until I received a review from **Celestia **and I'm forever greatful to you for giving me the motivation to start wrapping this up.

I'd also like to thank the person who was looking for this fic on the 1x2ML. It tickled me pink that someone actually liked my fic enough to ask for people to find it!

So I dedicate this to you guys!

See first chapter for disclaimer

'thoughts'  
"speech"

Trowa sighed as he rolled out of bed. He was always one of the first awake in the morning, Wufei just got up at an insanely hour to begin his morning routine of katas. He quietly grabbed a fresh change of clothes and left to take a shower making sure not to disturb any of the other sleeping occupants in the room. As the water was running he heard someone roll out of bed and open the bedroom door, only to close it again. 'Must be Quatre,' he thought as he climbed into the shower.

When Trowa was done his shower, he dried himself with a fluffy towel and got dressed for the day. He silently opened the door to the adjoined bathroom and crept back into the bedroom. He smiled as he saw Heero and Duo cuddling on one side of the bed, still blissfully asleep. Well, that would change as soon as Duo's alarm went off, Trowa mused as he quietly made his way out of the bedroom, giving Quatre a kiss as he passed him on his way downstairs to start breakfast.

Quatre soon joined him in helping to make the meal, hopefully between the two of them they could make enough for everyone, including Duo's wild appetite. As they got the bacon and eggs going they heard the door open signaling Wufei was back from his morning routine.

Wufei toed off his shoes and placed them on the little mat by the door, and made his way to the kitchen, following the scent of food and his stomach gave a rumble. He walked in and gave his two lovers a kiss and grabbed a glass from one of the shelves. He quickly filled it with some water and drank the cool liquid. He almost choked though when he felt a pair of arms slide around his waist.

"T-T-Trowa!" Wufei sputtered as the man pulled him tightly to his well-muscled chest. He felt little teasing kisses being placed on his neck and relaxed into the other man's hold. He titled his head back on to the strong shoulder behind him as the kisses continued down his bared throat.

"Mmm… feels good." He whispered as Trowa started to let his hands wander wherever the pleased.

"AHEM! As much as I love watching the two of you together, you're going to end up burning breakfast." Quatre said as he grabbed a serving dish from the cabinet and placed some eggs on it. A sudden beeping was heard from above, a crash, and then a dull thud.

"I guess that means Duo and Heero will be down soon. I will be down in a bit loves." Wufei said as he gave a final kiss to Trowa and one to Quatre as he passed him on the way for his shower.

Duo mumbled obscenities to who ever invented the god awful alarm clock. Really, who wants to wake up to an annoying incessant beeping? Honestly, there were much better ways to wake up, he decided as he snuggled closer to Heero. He could get used to waking up this way though. He scrunched his faces as the body next to him rolled over to where the alarm used to be.

"I'm surprised it hasn't been smashed to bits since you toss it every morning." Heero yawned as a pair of arms snaked around his waist. Hands started to slide up his thin tank top, caressing the soft skin they found underneath. His stomach muscles fluttered under the feather light touches. He leaned his head back on the shoulder behind him to capture Duo's soft lips in a kiss.

They both jumped as Wufei burst through the door. Wufei raised a delicate eyebrow a he walked in, pulling his towel off of his body from his shower.

"Come on and get up. Breakfast is nearly finished." He said as he walked over to a set of drawers and pulled out a fresh set of cloths to change into.

"But I'm comfy!" Duo said as he rolled himself on top of Heero. Heero gave a startled squeak as he felt Duo rest on top of him, but he was paying more attention to Wufei. He was disappointed when 'Fei put a pair of boxers and pants on.

"Come on you two, get up and get ready." Wufei urged as he pulled on a shirt and threw his towel in the hamper.

Suddenly a growling sound was heard from the bed. Heero looked up at Duo and lifted an eyebrow.

"Looks like we're gonna have to go down to breakfast now, Hee-chan. I promise we'll play later!" Duo placed a kiss on Heero's nose and went into the adjoining bathroom.

Heero rolled out of bed and grabbed a pair of blue jeans, and a black top as he passed by his dresser. Wufei gave him a quick peck on the lips as he went back down the stairs.

A few minutes later all pilots were accounted for and were presently enjoying a wonderful breakfast. Heero was greatly relieved that the other's cooking abilities improved over time with his help, even Trowa's cooking was almost as good as his… almost.

"So, what are we doing today?" Heero asked as he put some scrambled eggs on his plate.

"It's a surprise Hee-chan!" Duo managed to say through a mouthful of buttered toast.

"Can I at least have a hint?" He put on the best puppy eyes he could muster.

" Oh no! Not going to work this time!" Quatre said, refusing to look in Heero's direction.

"Not even a tiny hint?" He purred seductively as he ran a hand up the inside of Wufei's thigh. Wufei almost chocked as Heero's hand drifted higher.

"Uh… s-sorry, but we can't," He was able to stutter out as Heero started to stroke his thigh.

'Damn,' Heero thought as he pulled his hand away. 'Fei gave a sigh of relief as he felt Heero's hand leave his thigh.

"What? You don't like it when I touch you?" He placed his hand back on Wufei's thigh and leaned over, licking the side of Wufei's neck. He gave a strangled moan as Heero continued to place delicate kisses on the side of 'Fei's neck.

Heero heard a snicker from the other side of the table and put his foot on the offending person's lap.

"Something funny Trowa?" He pressed his foot on Trowa's most sensitive region.

"Ah no- nothing" Trowa fumbled.

"Are you sure?" He pressed a little harder.

"Now now Heero, be nice" Quatre admonished.

"Yes mother," Heero reluctantly removed his foot from Trowa's lap, and breakfast continued on.

After breakfast the guys shoved Heero out of the Kitchen, and into the living room. "Now, no peakin' 'Ro! It's gonna be a surprise!" Duo said as he merrily bounced over to Heero, dropping a kiss on his cheek and went back to the others.

'What the heck is going on?" He thought as he sat down on the couch. He would let them have their fun though, he never could deny them anything. Sometimes though, the surprises could be…less then enjoyable.

TBC?

Remember I **LIVE** off of your reviews. They give me inspiration and make me write faster! I've already started the next (and maybe last) part of A Heero's Welcome. It all depends on you guys when you want it up!

So please click the little button that says Review on it


	14. Surprise Pt2: The End!

Surprise Pt.2: The End!

I know… FINALLY!

12345123451234512345

It was about an hour later when the guys came out of the kitchen. Wufei walked into the living room and saw Heero sleeping on the sofa, with the TV playing softly in the background. He smiled as he walked over and gently shook him.

"Come on love, time to wake up. We're going for a drive." Wufei said as he gently stroked Heero's face with the side of his hand. Heero blinked his eyes open and slowly sat up.

"Alright, I'm up," He stood up and his shoulder gave a pop as he stretched the kinks out of his back. "So where are we going?"

"I told you, no hints!" Wufei playfully swatted Heero on the head as they headed out to the car. Heero's face fell into a pout as he slid into his seat.

The car pulled up to a gravel lot and pulled in. The occupants were jostled about as the car pulled into a spot behind the chain fence. Heero looked out the window in aw. 'This place is beautiful.'

There was a gentle tug on his hand and was pulled out of the car by Trowa's gentle strength.

"Come, it gets even better" Trowa linked his fingers with Heero as they walked towards the back of the car where the others were.

"You sure that you put the car in park this time AND have the emergency break on?" Quatre said as he pulled a blanket out from the trunk." Yes!" cam the indignant yell from next to him. Duo huffed as he helped Wufei with carrying the basket and cooler. " Geez, forget to put the car in park once and you never hear the end of it."

Wufei shook his head at his two lovers, something never change. "At least he never forgot to turn Deathscythe off" Wufei slammed the trunk down as Duo and Quatre stepped away. "Just for that you can carry everything! Let's go Hee-chan!" Duo looped his arm around Heero's waist and tugged him to the base of a hill.

"You know that I'm still attached to him right?" Trowa complained as Duo started dragging Heero and himself up the hill. "Of course I know you're there," duo moved his hand till he caught on of Trowa's belt loops and pulled a little on it and gave a dazzling grin.

Heero smiled at his antics, he wouldn't trade this for anything on earth or in the colonies. They reached the top of the hill and Heero gasped. 'This place is truly amazing.'

There was a lake at the base of the hill, with an asphalt path around it, woods to the left and playground equipment in the distance. Duo kissed his cheek and turned back to help Quatre and Wufei carry things.

When Heero turned back around he saw a beautiful picnic laid out, a virtual feast before his eyes. They sat down and ate the sandwiches, carious salads and fruits.

"I'm stuffed!" Duo patted his stomach affectionately. Wufei snorted. "That won't last for long."

"Arigatou, you should have let me help you with all this." Heero placed his empty plate on the blanket.

"Well, we wanted to surprise you" Quatre looped his arm around Heero's shoulders.

"Come on, let's go for a walk around the lake." Wufei held out his hand to Heero.

"But-"

"The others are quite capable of cleaning up. Now come."

They walked in companionable silence around the lake, that is until Wufei spotted the path that lead through the trees and dragged Heero after him.

"Wufei! What-" He was silenced when a pair of hungry lips descended on his own, and a tongue slipped in side as he gave a quite moan. It caressed the inside of Heero's mouth. He was pressed against a tree, back biting into his back, but nothing mattered more than the body in front of him. He pulled Wufei closer and slid his hands into ink black hair, deepening the kiss. A hand was running under his shirt, stroking his flat stomach and sliding around to his hip.

Wufei pulled back, gasping for breath. "Gods, I love you." He nuzzled Heero's neck.

"Forever and always." He wrapped his arms around Wufei.

As soon as they caught their breath, they walked through the rest of the trail. The sun was setting in the distance as they walked back up the hill.

When they reached the top, Heero froze. There were candles lit around the blanket and Duo, Trowa, and Quatre down on one Knee, with a velvet box in each hand. Heero turned his head to gaze at Wufei "…What?" Wufei took his hand and led him to the others, and knelt down.

"Heero," his head turned towards Duo. "You complete us, you make us a whole being."

"We were missing something and now we found it," Quatre added.

"We would like you to wear this promise ring as a symbol of our love for you" Trowa's green eyes bore into his.

"That way when you look at this ring, you'll know we will be with you forever" Wufei looked up at him.

Heero's vision blurred and he quickly wiped away the moisture on his face. "Will you take this ring and be ours forever?" Quatre finished.

"Yes! Of course," Quatre stood and took Heero's left hand and slipped the white gold band on his ring finger. The others exchanged rings in the background.

"You alright Hee-chan?" Heero felt a kiss at the base of his neck. "I'm alright Duo-koi. I'm just so happy that I don't know what to say"

"Then don't say anything" Trowa pulled him to the blanket. They all wrapped their arms around him and stared up into the moonlit sky.

Heero couldn't help but smile, 'This is where I truly belong, right in these welcoming arms.'

12345123451234512345

OWARI!

I never thought I would be able to write this ending; it's taken me forever!

I hope you all enjoyed this fic, and I'm sad to see it go. But I'm glad this it is finally finished, just like I promised!

I'd also like to thank everyone who read this and left a review! I was able to finish this because of you guys, so THANKS!

-HeeroDuo4eva aka Lita Starwind


End file.
